Down the Rabbit Hole
“I'm so glad you could all join me in this celebration of bringing one year to a close, but welcoming the newest one with open arms.” a man of short stature and jet-black hair that looked to have been pushed back said. The man is of a pale complexion and is gathered on a stage surrounded by seats full of spectators. “''You would think, being 7,500 years old, that it would not faze me when it comes to surviving another year. But alas, that is what every supernatural creature has done since the beginning of time. Survive. Hoping that when, our eyes close to sleep, it won't be the last time we get to gaze at the stars.” The man states; a somber expression on his face. Before the older man can continue though, someone from the audience speaks up. “Excuse me Master Agaroth but why were we all summoned here by you alone and not by the entire council?” “Ah, you see my dear Mattheus, The Council is no more. So you all have one of two choices: join me in making the creatures of the dark prevail in the war against the hunters or you can perish like those who have dared to oppose before you.” Agaroth replies and looks around the auditorium. In a matter of seconds, the audience all bow their heads and kneel before Agoroth, thereby giving their allegiance to the strongest of all supernatural creatures. THE only white-eyed demon in existence. “''Is everything okay my dear Alazne?” an older man asks the rather frightened girl in front of him. “''I really don't know how to answer that, Rick. I had a vision...”'' Alazne replies, not making eye contact at all, but rather looking out into the horizon. “''And?” Patrick questions and gets irritated when she doesn't answer. “''Just spit it out child.. please. Before I get more gray hairs.” He continues to prod. “''It was about Agoroth. He was building an army and had just killed the magic council. He was gearing up for war. Then death.. Blood was spilled on both sides. Some of them were kids, Rick! Agaroth won and then-” She stops abruptly; wiping the tears from her eyes and not bothering to continue telling Rick the rest of her vision, the blonde stands up quickly and rushes to her room, with the older man trailing behind to watch his step-daughter hastily pack her bags. “''Where do you think you're going Alazne!?” Patrick asks alarmed. “''To help train those who have the only chance to thwart Agaroth's plan before it's too late.” She states as she walks outside, where a cab is already waiting. “Oh no! You are not facing this alone. If it's something supernatural, I am coming with you and that is final young lady!” Patrick says with a duffel bag already in hand and his cane in the other. “You're not even my real dad, Rick; yet you act like it when I least expect it.” Alazne says and she can't help but grin. “Well, a father was the one who helped create you, but a dad is the one who raised you and loves you with no bounds.” Patrick replies gruffly as they both step inside the cab. “Where to Miss?" The driver asks, as he looks at the two through his rear-view mirror. “To the airport sir; there's no time to waste! I must get to Point Dume Academy ASAP.” She was tired. Both from the physical strain of running and mentally exhausted from the stress of her current predicament. But she couldn't stop. To stop would mean to give up, accept the inevitable. It would mean embracing death, and Sophia Dimitrov was determined to live to at least 80 or more, even if the first 16 years of her life hadn't turned out very well. But she knew she wouldn't even make it to 17 if she paused for more than an instant. There 'had' to be way out of this. She had managed to elude the mob of angry townsfolk all night as she made her way through the narrow roads and alleyways of the village of Melnik. It had had never been her home, the village, having been raised in the orphanage located along the outskirts of the sleepy wine-growing town, looking like some ancient Roman outpost with its white walled buildings and brown shingled roofs nestled in among the surrounding hills and cliffs. No, it had never been her home, but she knew every inch of the village. She knew which cobblestones wobbled when walked on, which houses left out half eaten food for the younger wandering orphans, and most important last night anyway, how to get in and around town without being seen. She had made it into the surrounding wilderness, running through the thick vegetation quickly but silently. The steep hillside had made navigation difficult but not impossible and she had been aided by the light of the moon. The coming of morning was a different story, however. The precious light of the moon that had helped in her escape had been replaced with the glaring brilliance of the sun whose rays sought to illuminate even the darkest recesses of the forest, leaving Sophia feeling vulnerable and exposed. So she had kept running. She clambered over fallen trees and down small embankments but continued steadily onward up the hillside. She knew the forest thinned out at the top of the cliff and she would have to avoid that area when she finally got there. It was too risky to take one last parting glance at the town that wasn't her home and the people that now wanted to kill her. She didn't know where she would go exactly, but anywhere was better than her present location. As she paused briefly to rest against a slender tree to catch her breath, her thoughts continued to race through her head as they had all night. The same questions endlessly repeating themselves; what had really happened to her and how had she ended up being hunted by the town so vehemently. A sudden snap of a twig in the distance ahead of her pulled her from her looping, unanswerable thoughts and back to the more immediate danger. The sound had come in the direction she wished to travel. There was no choice but to head back toward the cliff face and try to work her way back around. She didn't very far before she heard more movement in her new direction. She ducked behind a large scrub bush and did her best to silence her breathing and control her rising panic. "Sophia! Oh sweet Sophia! Come out, come out wherever you are" one of the townsfolk yells. She wasn't sure which thing scared her more, the voice's cloying nonchalance with undertones of pure malevolence, or its proximity to her current location. "You did a bad, bad thing darling, and you must pay for your sins! So either come out willingly, or we will all make you," the person yells out and when she recognizes that said voice is Fiona, Eric's mother, her body goes rigid and cold. If 'that' woman catches her, she won't make it out alive. Sophia desperately tries not to allow the sobs she's holding in to escape. She looks around frantically to find a more secure hiding spot. To stay here is to die. She spots a thicker batch of trees with large exposed root balls that offer the promise of temporary shelter, but before she can head off to her new hiding spot, she is yanked out roughly by her hair. “Found you, you little bitch! You're nothing more than Satan's spawn and even God, as forgiving as he is, can never forgive you for the crime you have committed. It is your fault that 'he's' dead! How could you kill my son!?” Fiona says, a hint of crazy in the tenor of her voice as two more townsfolk appear beside the hunter and hold onto Sophia tightly, crushing any chance for an escape. “It all happened so fast, I swear!” She admits, with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Yeah? So what, you took matters into your own hands and killed my dear son before he could kill you?” the other person asked. “What!? No! I swear this is all just one big misunderstanding. Please! Just let me go!” Sophia pleads, but the townsfolk of Melnik, Bulgaria won't hear it. They have done away with any semblance for justice and have spiraled into becoming Sophia's judge, jury and ... executioner. Between the shoulders of the men around her she sees where they have been half-dragging her, the clearing at the top of the cliff overlooking the town. A large wooden stake has been planted in the ground in the center of the clearing. Sophia's cries just get louder, as she is bound to the stake and quickly drenched in gasoline. "You don't have to do this! What, you're all just going to stand there feeling no remorse and watch me burn to death?" Sophia hopelessly continues to plead, but it seems like the townsfolk have made their decision and won't budge. Nothing that she says will change that. She takes one last glance down the bottom of the cliff to the village of Melnik below. The place she once swore in jest she'd die to get away from. The sight of it is more depressing to her than the smell of gasoline in her hair. She turns back to the townsfolk and looks them each in the eye. "To hell with you. To hell with all of you!" she screams, anger finally overtaking fear. “Burn in hell bitch!”Fiona yells out the chrone while holding the lighter as she drops it onto the stake where Sophia is tied to. In a matter of seconds, she is covered in flames and her screams of pain and anguish get louder and louder. The pain is unbearable and nothing compares to this level of torture as her skin melts away. As a last ditch effort, she closes her eyes and tries desperately to block out the pain, until she succumbs to her imminent death. Suddenly, she no longer feels any pain. “''Am I dead?” ''She thinks but once she opens her eyes, she is standing in front of a huge gate and her entire body is covered in ashes and soot. She notices someone coming her way, but rather than instantly feeling panic, she feels extremely calm and all she is able to mutter out is “Help. Me.” before she blacks out. It was late. Again. But Josh Frazer wasn't worried. The curfew that existed for students at Point Dume Academy was rarely enforced, except for maybe getting the stink-eye from the groundskeeper or dissaproving look from Nathan Specter, the headmaster of the school...if you even got caught, of course, and Josh never did. His abilities made slipping in and out of the school all too easy. He sometimes wished it was more of a challenge at times, it would have made breaking the rules that much more fun. He was coming back from a late night out on the town, heading toward the large front gate at the entrance to the academy, looking down at his phone. He was already exchanging texts with Brooke, a pretty young thing with red hair, he'd met in the cafe a few hours earlier. She wouldn't be another one of his conquests-she was only down here for a trip with her parents to check out the academy, but she still had given the cute boy her number. During a break in the conversation that was getting progressively flirty, he scrolled over to his other notifications. '''Can't make it to the gym tomorrow. You'll have to get all sweaty with somebody less pretty than me. - Jamie.' The note made Josh chuckle.' ' I'll manage. Maybe they'll even help me shower afterwards, he texted back. He continued to check his missed calls and found three from from Sienna Kronin, one of them being a voicemail. "Geez girl, give up already," Josh mumbled into the cool night air, before summarily erasing the log and deleting the voicemail without listening. A new notification from Brooke started flashing, but before he could read it, a sudden wind gust and large cracking sound caused him to look up toward the main gate. There was a huge cloud of dark gray smoke like the remains of a huge bonfire, but without the burnt log cinders you'd expect. That was when the scent of badly burnt barbeque assaulted his nose and made him cough involuntarily. As the cloud of thick smoke began to spread out and dissipate, he could make out what looked like a person standing before him. From what he could see through the smoke, black soot and ash covered every inch of her body, but she was definitely a girl, and definitely naked. His approach to the gate causes her to turn around and look at him, the smoke all but dissipated. Her face is inexplicably calm as she looks at him and says "Pomogni mi," before falling to the ground. Josh wastes no time getting over to the girl now lying in the dirt. A quick check of her pulse at her neck confirmed she was unconscious and not dead. He was also surprised by the warmth of her skin. It wasn't hot like he'd expect from someone that had just traveled through a ball of fire, nor was it charred in any way. Aside from the soot and ash that came off onto his fingers, her skin was smooth and unmarred. Her hair had fallen down across her face, but what he could see told him that she was exceptionally beautiful. Any further investigation would have to wait. This girl needed his help. Josh reached out to pick up his cellphone where he dropped it after running over to the girl, dusting off the dirt stuck to the screen. He scrolled through his contact list until he found the one he wanted, and hit the button to dial. At the same time he starts struggling out of his leather jacket. They finally answer on the third ring. "Josh, do you have any idea what time it is? I'm not picking you up if your car broke down again," a female's voice says, whose sleep has obviously been interrupted. "Not now, Ava, I need your help!" Josh shouts into the phone, swapping the phone to the other hand so he could free his other arm from the jacket. "What's happening, Josh?" Ava asks, less sleepy, but still kind of annoyed. "Just get the medical wing ready! I'll be right there!" Josh hangs up the phone before Ava can even respond, stuffing the phone in his back pocket. He takes his jacket and wraps it around the unconscious girl before picking her up in his arms. With surprising speed Josh runs through the giant gate and across the front grounds of the academy faster than humanly possible while carrying another person. In moments he reaches the portcullis, only to find it down and locked. "You've got to be kidding me," Josh mutters in frustration. Of all the times to start increasing security...he thinks to himself. He walks back from the gate and gazes up at the front of the academy until he spies what he needs on the 3rd story balcony. He grips the girl tighter in her grasp, then focuses on the center of his being where his power lies. His eyes start to glow a pale yellow. He bends at the knees and leaps upward, ascending past the first story, then the second. He lands deftly on the balcony of the 3rd story. The girl stirs briefly at the landing but does not regain consciousness. Josh looks down again at the beautiful girl in his arms. "Just my luck, showing off my mad skills and you can't even appreciate it." He walks over to the open window and climbs inside. He's inside one of the libraries. This was good, he wasn't too far from the medical wing. He sprints past the lounge chairs and through the labyrinth maze of stacks to till he reaches the door of the library and heads out into the hall. He dashes down the corridor, arriving at the door to the nurse's office just as Avanna Peterson comes rounding the corner at the far end, still in her sleepwear but also wearing a long robe that billows as she runs down to meet Josh and his cargo. “Oh, Josh! What did you do now? I swear, if this is a body you need help burying, I'm not helping you out,” Ava says as she opens the door and switches on the light. “Why do you automatically jump to that conclusion Ava!?” Josh responds in a defensive tone while hurrying in behind her and taking the girl over to the bed in the back of the office. “Well, no offense honey, but she doesn't really look like your usual flavor of the week. Even in the state she's currently in, she is still out of your league. Now, scooch out of the way, already," Ava prods him until he moves, so she can bend over and check the girls pulse. She also flashes a light into her eyes and conducts the customary examinations. “It's not like that either. I was making my way back to campus when I spotted her... um... a bit... naked actually and then she passed out.” Josh replies as he scratches the back of his neck, with the tip of his ears turning red from embarrassment. “Must have been the first time something like that has happened to you, huh Joshie-boy?” Ava taunts and smirks when Josh remains quiet. “Well? Can you help her then?" Josh asks, without really knowing why he seems so invested in this stranger's well-being. "I will heal her as soon as I can figure out what's wrong with her. Be quiet and let me work!" She returns her attention to the girl on the bed. When he makes no move to leave, Ava turns back around and glares at Josh. "Hey, lover boy, this isn't a peep show! Scram!" "But I don't-" Josh couldn't believe he was trying to defend staying here, yet at the same time he knew he couldn't leave. "You can wait outside, Josh...trust me, she'll be alright," Ava softens her tone upon seeing the look in Josh's eyes. "Yeah okay, I'll be outside," Josh mutters, and turns away for the door. "Hey, Romeo! Forget something?" Ava asks, causing Josh to turn back just in time to see his jacket flying back at his face. He catches it but by the time his sight is clear, Ava has already drawn the privacy curtain around the bed and is chuckling to herself. He heads back out to the hallway and plops himself down on the bench outside, unable to find the energy, or the willpower to head back to his dorm. He leans his head back against the wall and shuts his eye, sighing loudly. His head is swimming with questions about the mystery girl's identity and the only words she spoke to him. "Pomogni mi." Josh is startled awake by the hand on his shoulder. He must have drifted off for a little bit. He looks up to find the hand belongs to Ava who is standing in the doorway. "You can come back in now Josh." Ava steps aside and allows him entry. He steps inside and heads to the back where the privacy curtain is withdrawn once again. The light over her bed is off now, but the morning sunlight coming through the windows still casts the girl in a shining brilliance. He can truly see her now, devoid of all the soot and ash. She really was beautiful, with long brown hair cascading away from her head down to her shoulders. He wanted to get closer but but stopped at the foot of her bed, seemingly afraid to approach her, which really wasn't like him. Instead of trying to comprehend his own actions he turned and asked Ava, "How is she?" "She's fine really, I couldn't find anything wrong with her. I just cleaned her up and gave her something to wear. Honestly, I think it was because she used her power for the first time and wasn't prepared for it. But her body is healing itself. I suspect she'll be awake soon." "Thanks, Ava." Josh was grateful to hear that she would be alright. He continued to stare at her dumbly like she was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Hey sorry about earlier with the whole body burying thing earlier, Josh. I was just giving you a hard time like always, boo." Ava says, smiling, trying to taunt him. "Don't call me that!" Josh whines and flashes his yellow eyes at her, but that causes Ava to start laughing. "Oh Joshie, you're just like a chihuahua. All bark and no bite." Ava says in between giggles, but they both stop their banter when they see the girl Josh brought in stir and try to get up. --- --- She doesn't know when she how long ago she regained consciousness, or how much time had passed since she blacked out in front of that enormous gate. She tries to move but her limbs remain fixed at her side. She doesn't even have the strength to open her eyes. But her ears seem to be working again. She dimly recalls what she assumes was a woman standing over her body humming to herself. As she passed in and out of consciousness, that humming voice never said anything, but it was comforting all the same. She had sensed when that presence went away and when it returned, due in part to the humming. It had left a moment ago, but it had returned shortly, and this time was not alone. They started speaking and she was surprised to hear them speaking in English. "She's fine really, I couldn't find anything wrong with her. I just cleaned her up and gave her something to wear. Honestly I think it was because she used her power for the first time and wasn't prepared for it. But her body is healing itself. I suspect she'll be awake soon." Were they talking about her''?' Sophia wondered It certainly sounded like it but also seemed it was mostly gibberish. What power? Her body healing itself.. it was nonsense...and yet she couldn't explain how she got out of the fire and came to be wherever she now was. "Thanks, Ava." a male voice said. So the humming belonged to a woman named Ava, Sophia thought. "Hey sorry about earlier with the whole body burying thing earlier, Josh. I was just giving you a hard time like always, boo." The new voice belongs to this "Josh" person, apparently, a boy. These words made even less sense than before but it seemed to be related to an earlier conversation she might not have been awake to hear. Then a thought occurred to her. '''Is this Josh person the one who found me earlier? She tries in vain to remember the figure she saw coming toward her when she turned around, but it was too smoky and they were too far away. He must have been the one who found me, she determines. She hears the two voices start to argue but it seems to be merely friendly teasing, with no actual malice. Getting frustrated by being only able to hear and not see the faces behind these voices makes Sophia try once again to move, and is surprised when her body responds this time as she slowly stirs and tries to sit up. The giggling voices stop when they see her movement and Josh is right there by the girl's side and Ava can't help but smile at how sweet and caring Josh is being when he says, "Easy there. You haven't quite recovered yet. Do you remember what happened to you?" Although her vision was still a bit blurry and unfocused, more time passes and she is able to make out the face of the person who helped her out at the gate. Sophia tries to speak but is unable to. So she does the next best thing and points to her throat. Which Josh seems to understand as a sign that she needs some water. Once she has drank the entire glass of water, she is able to use her voice again. “I honestly don't remember much. One second I was being burned alive and the next I was here...” Sophia trails off, the memory of her clothes being drenched in gasoline and the feel of the fire burning away her flesh still fresh in her mind. She shakes her head in an attempt to not think about it and manages to hear the part of the guy's next question. Something about her name. “ My name is Sophia Dimitrov . Thank you for all your help. To both of you.” Sophia replies as she tries to set her feet on the ground. But ends up almost falling over, if it hadn't been for Josh catching her and placing her back on the bed. “You need to take it easy, You're safe here. No need to overwork yourself.” Ava replies once she sees that the girl, who goes by the name of Sophia, is paying attention to her again. "Where is here anyway?" Sophia asks them, while looking around the room. The room was clearly a medical facility, but far better than one that Sophia had ever been in or seen. There were all sorts of equipment and supplies, all neatly arranged on shelves or carts. She could see light streaming in from the window but couldn't see anything from her spot in the bed. The walls were made of stone, large square blocks bigger than anything she had ever seen used in her village. The walls to the side were also made of stone blocks but smaller, but still quite large, and polished smooth. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was in a castle. “Point Dume Academy. Only the most prestigious private school of rich snobs with hidden talents.” Josh replies, sarcasm filling his voice. Ava just rolls her eyes before she hits him on the shoulder. “OW! That hurt, you know, and with how loaded my parents are... they could sue your ass, Ava.” Josh states, making a show of being hurt by rubbing his arm. “Then who would listen to all your mundane problems? You're not exactly Mr. Popularity.” The older girl replies, which Josh only dignifies with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. After they had finished their good natured bantering, Sophia looked back at the young man and asked again, hoping for a answer that made more sense. "Um, where am I again?" Sophia asked sheepishly. "Point Dume Academy." Sophia's lack of recognition made Josh a bit self conscious so he tried again. "In Malibu." Sophia's consternation remained. "California?" Josh tried again, seriously wishing he could go crawl under a rock, but the look of surprise on Sophia's face soon banished that notion. "The United States?" She nearly shouted the question. "I'm in America?" She could hardly believe it. How in the hell did she end up on the other side of the globe? "Relax, Sophia. As I said before, you are safe here. I'm going to need to take you to Headmaster Specter for future action. Come with me please."... The walk to her destination was rather short and uneventful; except for the few times she caught the Josh guy looking in her direction. As it turns out, they arrived at a metal door with a dragon as a knocker. Ava used it to knock three times, waited a couple of seconds and opened the door. What Sophia saw, as it turns out, was nothing more than just a plain old office. “Hello Miss Dimitrov, you seem to be looking much better. I am Headmaster Specter. It's a pleasure to meet you.” the man sitting in the fancy looking chair behind the mahogany desk with a folder, with her name on it, in clear view said. “Looks to me like you are going to love Point Dume Academy and all it has to offer.” The headmaster stated with a bored-like tone. “Excuse me sir, but I never agreed to join whatever the hell this is. Besides, it looks to me like it's just another one of those stuffy, private schools for snobby kids. Thanks for the offer, but I will have to politely decline.” Sophia was already standing up when, inexplicably, she felt like someone had frozen her. She could not move at all. She tried moving her fingers, even her mouth but nothing worked. Her heartbeat increased as more time passed. Sophia tried to use her eyes to gape the others' reactions but saw nothing other than anger in Josh's face. “That's enough Specter. You're only going to scare her even more if you keep it up.” Josh says and just like that, Sophia is able to move again. “Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Sophia asks; losing whatever patience she had. “Interesting. It says here you were in an orphanage until recently. No traces of any other family members.” Nathan states stoically, with Sophia visibly flinching at the information. “So I am alone... what does that have to do with you?” Sophia asks in a much harsher tone than before. “Ah, you see: Point Dume Academy isn't just your typical elite school. We teach and house various kids of the supernatural variety. And you, my dear Sophia, just so happen to be one of us.” The headmaster has the nerve to smirk! “This is a joke, right? It must be or you must be on something.” Sophia says with a roll of her eyes. “That's a shame. It truly seems like you were never informed of your lineage. So to put it simply, Sophia Dimitrov, you are a witch.” is what Nathan Specter replies. Sophia was about to denounce the headmaster's statement, when she thought better of it. Suddenly it all clicked in her head and made sense. When she was little, she had been able to do things other kids couldn't: like those balls of electricity that she could produce out of thin air and just recently, being in one place one second, and somewhere else the next. “We can help you get stronger. Control your powers. That's why you need to stay here Sophia. The people who were burning you alive aren't going to stop. It's only a matter of time before they figure out you are still alive. When that time comes, we will stand beside you and protect you. You are one of us, whether you like it or not. There's no need to continue running.” And the headmaster says it with so much honesty that she completely forgets to ask how he knows about her being burned alive and somehow surviving it. When she finally looks up and makes eye contact with him, she searched for any hint of malice, but saw none. This made her relax fully, after being on edge since she woke up surrounded by strangers. Finally, she nodded in agreement and thirty minutes later, Sophia Dimitrov became the newest student at Point Dume Academy. When she exited the headmaster's office, Josh did as well... albeit trying to keep his distance, but keeping an eye on Sophia nonetheless. It was only until Ava was sure both teens had moved far away from hearing distance, that she spoke for the first time since bringing in the younger girl into the office. The same office that had scared her beyond belief to set foot in when she had been a student herself. “If she didn't know her lineage, wouldn't it have been the perfect opportunity to tell her the whole truth? Like how she's actually a chrone and not just some run of the mill witch?” While looking out the window and seeing Sophia (with Josh trailing behind) make her way to the other side of the school he answered “Because Ava, as you should know since you're no idiot, Chrones are typically evil or remain neutral in times of war. You know you feel it. There's a war brewing and we need to be ready for it. In order to win, we need to have strong players and I'm hoping that we can help her hone her skills and mold her to be different than the rest of her kind.” “ If you're trying to be stealthy Josh, then you really need to work it. I can practically feel you trailing behind me. Some people would call that stalking you know.” Sophia finally says, after realizing the boy was not going to leave anytime soon. “Cut a guy some slack. I'm just trying to make sure you're actually alright because I would imagine it's a lot to take in. Especially after what you must have experienced.” Josh says, as he raises his hands in the air to symbolize he's surrendering. She stops once she makes it to the pond that the school has and sits down on the grass. Josh takes a seat next to her and, for what feels like an entire day, they just sit there staring at the pond or at the clouds up above them. It's not an uncomfortable silence; even though it should be, since they barely know each other. So even though he's not pressuring her to talk about the elephant in the room, after a couple more seconds, she finally says “The truth? I'm not okay. The last thing I remembered was the same people who had taken care of me at the orphanage tying me up and setting me on fire just because I was different than them. It also doesn't help that the only person who showed any sort of love for me turned to out to be playing me the whole time...” and trails off; unable to keep going. “Most humans have a hard time wrapping their heads around things they don't understand or can't logically explain. To them, we're just monsters; but don't ever let that get to you. Who knows? Maybe one day it won't be so bad.” Josh tries to reassure Sophia and then abruptly stands up, extending his hand to help her get up. “Come on, I want to show you something that just might cheer you up.” She doesn't know why, but she wordlessly takes his hand and allows herself to be lead to whatever place he has in mind. When they finally get to the cafe, Sophia can't help but let out a snort at the name the owner has picked. “Seriously Grimm Cafe? It's like you guys are asking to be found out.” She states but, nevertheless, follows Josh and takes a seat in one of the many booths. At first glance, they seemed to be the only ones here but a girl who should definitely be a model, if she isn't already one, soon comes to their table to take their order: a plate of hash browns and hot cocoa with marshmallows for Sophia, and a burger with black coffee for Josh. She raises an eyebrow and cocks her head in Sophia's direction. “So Josh is out on a date I see. You must be pretty special ''if he's brought you here. He doesn't let me meet many of his ''paramours.” the barista says jokingly, causing Josh to only glare at her before introducing the two. “Cut it out Bethany. This is Sophia and she's a friend of mine. I'm showing her around because she's new in town.” Josh answers coolly, but it doesn't escape Bethany that the girl next to him means more to him than just a friend. “Ah, and here I thought this was the place he brought all the girls to butter them up before he went in for the killing.” Sophia says smiling, unable to resist poking fun at Josh's expense. “Now I'm seriously regretting introducing both of you, but if it brings out that smile then by all means, make fun of me as much as you want.” Josh states simply and Sophia can't help but feel both self-conscious at the compliment and uncomfortable at the imminent blush on her cheeks. She doesn't know why, but there's just something about him that makes her feel that she's not quite so alone. So for the next hour the trio are talking, laughing and generally having a good time until the bell at the door goes off. Bethany goes to the counter to take the new customer's orders, and Sophia and Josh go back to their conversation. Rather abruptly, which ends up scaring Sophia bit, a guy takes a seat next to her and a girl joins them shortly on Josh's side. Sensing her discomfort, Josh goes and asks “Can I help you with something, Phillip?” Phillip doesn't immediately answer, since he has taken a bite out of the hash browns Josh had ordered for Sophia. Once he has swallowed it, he finally responds. “Don't look at me like you want to murder me, dude. It was all Sienna. She thought joining your double date would be a good idea. I'm just here because she promised me some sex afterward.” “Of course it was; now Sienna, care to tell me what you want so you can leave us alone?” Josh asks, with irritation clear in his voice. “Trying to get rid of me so soon, Josh?” Sienna asks in a sickly sweet tone, but with a predatory smile on her face. “Yeah. Or do I need be more clear than that?” Josh asks, moving further away from Sienna. “You know, there comes a time when a girl has to accept that he's just not interested. No need to throw yourself at him. Especially with your boyfriend, or whatever the hell he is, sitting right here. Have some self-respect and move on.” Sophia finally speaks up, unable to handle the girl in front of her anymore. “And who are supposed to be? It's kind of sweet you think you have a chance with Josh; he runs away from any sort of commitment at the first chance he gets. So let's get one thing straight here: once you finally give it up to him, he will throw you away like yesterday's trash.” Sienna spits out venomously. Sophia, on the other hand, can already feel her palms getting hot. She starts to slowly drain the light from the light bulbs to manifest them into balls of electricity; Josh, sensing her discomfort, bangs his arms loudly on the table, breaking Sophia's concentration and her hands go back to her normal temperature. “That's enough Sienna! I was trying really hard to be nice but you need to get it through that head of yours that I'm just not interested. Never have been and never will be. So you playing these childish games, of scaring away girls that might like me, needs to stop. As for you, Phillip: man up and break up with her or keep Sienna on a tighter leash. Not that it's any of your business but, for the record, we were not on a date. It was simply just two friends hanging out.” Josh rants as he takes out money to pay for his and Sophia's meal (plus a generous tip for Bethany) in order to walk out. When the two get outside, it's already dark and its a bit chilly so, try as she might, Sophia can't stop the shiver that runs through her body. Wordlessly, Josh shakes off his leather jacket and puts it over Sophia's shoulders. It's a bit too big on her, but Josh can't help but think she looks adorable in it. Meanwhile, at the diner, Phillip is finishing up the rest of the food Josh and Sophia left behind; Sienna, on the other hand, watches the interaction between Sophia and Josh; seething with rage, her eyes temporarily flash yellow. “That was intense back there. I never really had someone stand up for me. Especially a girl. Usually, I'm the one who is on the receiving end of those. So... um... Thanks for that Sophia.” Josh finally says, after spending the majority of their walk back to school in silence. “No need to thank me. I just really hate girls like her, you know? All she sees you as is a piece of meat or a boyfriend she can use as she pleases, which is so not true. I've only spent one day with you and can already tell that there's more of you hiding under the surface.” Sophia says as they wait for the light to change to allow them to cross the street. All of a sudden, she hears someone say her name. Out of reflex, she turns around and looks towards the direction she heard her name being called. What she sees frightens her to the core because smirking at her is none other than the ex-boyfriend that she thought was dead. “Eric.” She whispers softly and with a bit of fear in her voice as she turns back around, but apparently it's not quiet enough because Josh raises an eyebrow and stops mid-conversation. “ You okay?” He asks, genuinely sounding worried. “Yeah. Just peachy.” She tries to put on a smile but, as they cross the street, she can't help but turn back and make sure she's not seeing things. Only thing is: there's no one there, even though it felt soo real. Josh ends up walking Sophia to her dorm from their “not-date” where she later finds out that Arabella and Tara are her roommates. Before they part ways, he leans in and Sophia assumes he's going in for a kiss when, in reality, it was to write down his number the old fashioned way; that way she can program it once she gets a phone. Daimon also makes a quick cameo when he wakes up from a nightmare as Josh opens up the door to his dorm room. “So here we are: Room 101 which according to Ava is where you will be rooming with two other girls. Please don't hesitate to invite me to any sleepovers you guys may have in the future.” Josh says and wiggles his eyebrows rather suggestively. “What a pig. But nevertheless, I'll tell the girls you want to get your hair braided and talk about boys with them once I actually, you know, get to know them.” She says and is about to open the door when he stops her by grabbing onto her arm. Josh starts to lean in and Sophia can feel her heart accelerating at the prospect of getting kissed. She's so nervous that she closes her eyes and keeps them shut, until she feels like they are practically breathing the same air. Rather than going for her lips, she feels him move to her ear. “Since I know you don't have a cell phone yet, I wrote down all the ways you can contact me the old fashioned way. Good night, Sophia. Sweet dreams.” He whispers in her ear, which leaves her confused. Sophia opens her eyes, only to see a trace of a smirk on Josh's face before walking away. With a deep breath, she turns the doorknob and gets inside the room. “Well, well, well, looks like the new girl finally decided to meet her roommates. But hey, I can't blame you for putting this off, in exchange for a date with Josh Frazer. If you must know, he doesn't really date. He mostly just sleeps around, so if you guys get frisky, please don't do it here; find somewhere else.” A blonde girl says from her bed, which is decorated in red satin, while doing her toenails. Sophia can't help but blush in embarrassment at thought of she and Josh, a guy she just met, hooking up. “It wasn't a date. I don't know why people keep assuming it is.” Sophia declares, albeit, a bit defensive. “Only you, Arabella, could think being such a bitch would be a good first impression for our new roommate and potential new BFF.” an Asian girl says, as she is coming out of the bathroom in a white tank-top and blue boy shorts. “Sorry, I should really get better at keeping some things to myself.” the girl named Arabella says apologetically. “Apology accepted, I'll accept a free outfit as a sign of your remorse though. My name is Sophia and it's nice to meet you, considering the circumstances.” Sophia says, extending an olive branch to the girl she just met by joking with her. “Look at that. Never thought I'd see the day someone would stand up to Arabella and blackmail her into giving you an outfit. I'm Tara, by the way.” the Asian girl says with a smile. “Believe me, what Arabella said was nothing compared to the verbal spat I had with this chick named Sienna at Grimm's Cafe.” Sophia admits and the other two girls stare wide-eyed. “You stood up to HBIC Sienna Kronin.... and survived!? How is that even possible?” Arabella wonders out loud. “You need to tell us everything! You can begin by explaining how you ended up with Josh Frazer's leather jacket! I don't think I have ever seen him without it.” Tara exclaims full of energy and Sophia can't help but divulge the information. It's not until she puts her hands in Josh's jacket while she's telling the girls the story, that she feels a piece of paper in one of the pockets. When she takes it out to examine it, Sophia finds out that it contains a phone number and his email. She shakes her head, but can't help but smile at the gesture. “''Dammit. That cannot be possible.”'' Sienna thinks to herself when her Google search brings back nothing on that new girl Sophia. She's getting so angry and irritated by the minute that she almost throws her laptop to the wall. Before she does though, her cell phone rings from her bed. She makes a mad dash to it, and is only mildly disappointed when she sees that it's her dad calling. “Hi daddy! How are you and mom enjoying Sicily? I hear it's beautiful this time of year.” Sienna says to her father, gathering all the enthusiasm she can muster. “It's great, honey. I think we're going to stay a couple more weeks over here before we head back to the States. But listen, that's not really why I called you...” Her father says, trailing off towards the end. “What did you need?” She questions, figuring out that there was need to beat around the bush. Her parents never really call to ever check up on her. The only time she gets the occasional phone or Skype chat is when they have an ulterior. “You've heard of the Moores right?” Mattheus asks. “Everyone has heard of the Moores dad. They are only one of the most powerful families of warlocks and witches to walk the earth.” Sienna answers, followed by an eye roll, since this conversation was already beginning to bore her. “Well, I know their kid goes to school with you. So, I want you to get creative and find out as much information as you can on them through their son.” Mattheus orders her, shortly before hanging up the phone. Sienna isn't really surprised, but nevertheless, it still stings that your parents treat you like they don't really want you. “''If they had been given a choice, they would have picked Erin over me.” Sienna thinks, before she takes a couple of seconds to collect herself. “Don't show them your Achilles’s heel, sis.” is what her sister used to say, which helped compose herself quickly and get back to the task at hand. All it took was one quick search and Sienna had found Jaime Moores' facebook profile; right on his default picture was the juiciest piece of information that she could find. “'I'M GAY.” the message read on the palm of his hand in what ' '''appeared to be written in black sharpie. By looking at the date the photo was uploaded, it was only two weeks old. “Huh. So, Jaime Moores is fresh out of the closet. This should be good.” She says out loud. Already with a plan in mind, she grabs her phone from where she last left it and finds the number she is looking for. “I don't care how, but you need to here pronto.” As Josh gets back to his dorm room, he still can't get the smile off his face. There's something about that girl that was alluring while, at the same time, refreshing. She's not like the other girls he has met. He may have just met her today, but he can already tell that she's strong, brave and has a good sense of humor. It's probably the first time he can recall being attracted to a girl's personal traits rather than her physical beauty. However, that's not say Sophia isn't downright gorgeous, of course she is. This fact can't get in the way of forming a strong friendship with her first. If he's being completely honest with himself, it's something that he never thought he'd be saying. He was more of a "no strings attached" kind of guy. That not only goes for relationships, but with friendships too. He really only considers himself to have one true friend. Everyone else can pretty much fuck off. But, oddly enough, he really wants to be there for Sophia. She seems like she could really use a friend right about now. So even though he doesn't really have much experience when it comes to being friends with girls, he is willing to try for her. However, he is abruptly shaken out of his Sophia-induced haze when he is finally inside his dorm; he sees that Daimon, his only close friend, is tossing and turning while muttering nonsense. Usually this wouldn't surprise him, since it occurs quite frequently, but he's also enveloped in a cold sweat. Unable to see him in such a state of distress, Josh makes the mistake of trying to wake him up. This only leads to Daimon waking up disoriented and unfocused and Josh being thrown against the wall via his telekinesis. Josh feels the wind knocked out of him and his groan of pain is enough to fully wake up his best friend. “Always the same fucking nightmare.” Daimon mutters as he rubs the sleep in his eyes and tries to block out the grotesque images still playing in his mind. “''Josh no!” Sophia yells out when she sees Tara's foxfire missing Agaroth and instead going straight towards Josh. Sophia, although exhausted and drained, gathers all the energy she has left to teleport to Josh and try to save him. But in that one second it takes for her to go from the other end of the field to the center (where Josh and the other guys were fighting Agaroth's army), the fox fire goes right through her boyfriend. He manages to walk the few steps left to reach her and then collapses, but is able to get caught by a crying Sophia. “''I... Lo...ve... you. Don't... you...for...get...that.” Josh manages to say with his last few breaths, as his eyes close and his nose and ears start to bleed out.'' “''No! Don't leave me! You promised me you'd always be there for me. You and I against the world, remember? Please don't leave me!” Sophia yells out, frustrated, angry and with a void in her heart. Her sobs get louder and louder, as she comes to the sad conclusion that nothing that can be done for her boyfriend anymore. He's gone.'' Her sobs ceased once the others join her, as she cradles the body of Josh Frazer unabled to let go just yet. Suddenly, it's like a switch flips within her and the tears stop. ''It's their fault.'' ''Josh would still be alive if it wasn't for them.'' “''Sophia, are you okay hun?” Arabella asks carefully, while the rest await the Chrone's response.'' The air around them gets harder to breath and the sky goes from clear skies and a scorching heat, to clouds as dark as night, lighting flashing and thunder booming in the distance. “''Poor, poor Sophia. Your little lover is dead. I told you all that, by opposing me, it would come at a price. Star-crossed lovers till the end." “Agaroth says in her head, which baffles her and makes her think she perhaps finally lost it.'' “''How the hell are you inside my head?” She asks, her tone sharp; leaving no room to argue.'' “''That's not important. What is important is that you're going after the wrong guy. I didn't kill your boy-toy. Your so called friend Tara did. Makes you wonder... was it an accident or on purpose?” '' Soon after that, she feels Agaroth's presence leave her. “''So what do you say, Sophia? Are you in? Or are you out?” Agaroth asks, as he extends his hand.'' "If this is what being good got me, then maybe it's time to switch to the winning side.” She replies, placing a kiss on Josh's forehead and walking to join Agaroth. Having lost two of their teammates back to back, the others are left perplexed and shocked. “''Good choice. Sooner or later, a chrone always goes to the 'dark side'.” Agaroth says with a smirk.'' That's the last thing Alazne sees, before coming back from her vision. “This can't be how things end, there must be another way.” She tells herself, before getting up from her bed and heading towards the library for research. Sleep has escaped her at this point. *''"Down the Rabbit Hole" is an allusion to Lewis Carrol's ''Alice in Wonderland. *Because of the fantastical nature of his story, the phrase is often used to describe one embarking on otherwise otherworldly journey to experience something beyond the reality of the known world. *In this particular episode, the title and quote refer to the start of Sophia's journey as she is introduced to the supernatural community that has existed in the shadows all this time. * Todd Rollings appears in the premiere episode of Bloodlines titled Bad Blood. '''Body Count: 2 *Sophia Dimitrov → Being burned at the stake by Fiona Evergreen and the townsfolk of Melnik, Bulgaria. * Josh Frazer → In Alazne's vision, he dies from a fatal wound caused by Tara's foxfire that's misdirected to him as opposed to Agoroth. Starring: * Lily Collins as Sophia Dimitrov (created by: Sim) → 1/15 * Jeremy Irvine as Daimon Abigor (created by: Stefann15) ''→ 1/15'' * Chloe Grace Moretz as Arabella “Bella” Martin (created by: Iamlittleliar) → 1/''15 * Grant Gustin as Eric Evergreen (created by: Jay-Jay-A)''→ 1/15'' * Aya Ueto as Tara Linn (created by: Stefann15) → 1/15 * Lucas Till as Todd Rollings (created by: Jay-Jay-A) ''→ (credited only)' * 'Leighton Meester as Sienna Kronin (created by Sim) '→ '''1/15 Guest Starring: * Megan Fox as Bethany O'Hara (created by: Amanda) → 1/15 * Alexander Skarsgard as Nathan Specter (created by: PLLOVER1234) →1/15 * Michelle Pfeiffer as Fiona Evergreen (created by: Selena) →1/15 *'Keenan Tracey as Phillip Jones (created by: Jay-Jay-A) → 1/15' * Taylor Swift as Alazne Scott (created by Fearless Diva) -→ 1/15 *'Alex Pettyfer as Josh Frazer (created by Handsome Liar) → 1/15' * Cymphonique Miller as Ava Peterson (created by: Britt) → 1/15 * Hugh Laurie as Patrick Scott (created by: Sim) → 1/15 * John Stamos as Matheus Kronin (created by Sim) → 1/15 * Tom Cruise as Agoroth (created by Spirit Freak) → 1/15 * 'Johnny Depp as The Cab Driver created by Fearless Diva) → 1/15 (cameo) ' The Smiths - Asleep|Sophia being burned at the stake Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Heads Will Roll-1|Sienna and Sophia meet for the first time Kylie Minogue Love At First Sight official video HQ-0|Sophia and Josh talking by the pond of Point Dume Academy Natalia Kills - Problem (Explicit)-0|Sienna trying to find out more about Sophia via the internet. Evanescence - Bring Me To Life-0|Ending Scene: Alazne has a vision of a future in which Josh dies in the fight with Agoroth What do you rate this episode Awesome, i was gripped and it's written so well - 5 stars Great, i thoroughly enjoyed reading it, roll on episode 2 - 4 stars Ok, It was a good read but a few improvements need to be made - 3 stars Meh, It needs some major improvements , not my cup of tea - 2 stars Where do i start?! This episode was terrible - 1 star Would Josh and Sophia make a cute couple? ;) OMG yes!! They are too cute together already I don't know give it some time and i will decide Eww No, they don't go at all! Who is your favourite character so far? I'm Team Sophia I'm Team Daimon I'm Team Arabella I'm Team Tara I'm Team Sienna I'm Team Josh I'm Team Ava I'm Team Azlane I'm Team Agoroth I'm Team Nathan I'm Team Other ( please specify who in comments) Category:Episodes Category:Original Content Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:1A Category:Special Episodes